


AC Day 12: Watching

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [12]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 12, F/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation (somewhat), Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan once made a discovery about Maiev and this night, he finally get the possibility to see her in action.





	AC Day 12: Watching

**Author's Note:**

> A simple little smut for today.
> 
> Enjoy !

Maiev was on her knees, already panting as her eyes weren't leaving Illidan. His hands were closed together to get them busy as tonight, he couldn't touch her. Only watch.

She was on the bed, standing on her knees, facing him as he was sitting on the floor, getting to look up at her and at this moment, it wasn't a problem. He smiled looking at her face who had a reddish tone, coming from not only her slight embarrassment but also from the feelings of her fingers inside her. A moan escaped her lips and Illidan could only groan his frustration to not be the one as the origin of the sound.

She got her fingers out, and while she kept looking at him, sucked them, moaning even more.

“You're so good Maiev.” He growled, breathing as slow as he could in hope to calm his boner.

She only smiled at him and finally grab the dildo under her at its base, now ready to get down on it.

It was one, if not the one, of the bigger she had. Still a little smaller than Illidan's dick but still impressive. The first time he saw it he even whistled and laughed, teasing Maiev about it. Then she told him it was one of her first, one she bought hoping to get close to Illidan's size because she knew that one day, he would be her. That night, Illidan loved her like never before.

Slowly, she went down, pushing the dildo inside her, inches by inches, taking all her times as she hissed of pleasure, her head backward with her eyes closed.

Illidan was now breathing heavily, looking at her taking it so easily, enjoying it so much. His fingers were tapping on his legs, impatiently. It was her show and he couldn't steal it.

Maiev was now completely sitting on the bed, the dildo entirely inside her. She was panting, her face red like never as she felt Illidan's gaze over her, full of lust. Carefully, she leaned back to rest on her lower back, offering to Illidan the view of her pussy and the base of the dildo. She grabbed it and slowly moved out in a circle, immediately getting her to fall on her back, already arching, a bigger moan leaving her lips.

Illidan couldn't stop from moving his legs every five seconds, trying really hard to ease his need, knowing he would most likely jump on her, throw away the toy and replace it with himself. But he had promised to stay there and watch.

She was now thrusting the dildo inside her, doing it really slow as it was enough to send her on the edge. Her free hand was grabbing her breast, playing with the nipples and she was getting louder at every thrust.

“Illidan!” She moaned as it ended up in a scream of pleasure.

And Illidan stopped fighting with himself.

He threw away his pants and grabbed his dick, quickly pumping it to release some of the pressure, a growl growing in his throat. Then, he kept on stroking it, more slowly, trying to follow Maiev's rhythm.

“Oh my… Maiev…” he growled, trying to keep his eyes opened.

“Yes?” she panted, looking back at him after she moved on her side.

“I love you.” He grinned, his hand going faster.

“Come for me then.” She grinned back.

She fell back on her back, moving the toy to reach every place inside her, sending her completely over the edge as she chanted his name as much as if he was the one making her feel like that.

On the floor, Illidan was now stroking his dick frantically, holding his breath, only saying her name, each time louder than the previous.

They weren't even able to look at each other anymore and in one big cry, they both came.

Slowly, Illidan crawled into the bed, feeling the need to hold Maiev and whisper into her ears some many love words. But most importantly, he needed to kiss her.

“You're so beautiful Maiev.” He said as he lies down next to her, bringing her face to his to leave one deep kiss.

“I know.” She grinned.

It only made him laugh softly as he caressed her back, only to bring her closer to him.

“So… Want the model above?” He asked with his hand on the dildo, ready to take it out. “Or I can also get one even bigger.”

The last words had been growled as she saw his tattoos flashing bright, some kind of promises.

“Love me.” She only said, leaning back, offering herself.

“Anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
